Elliot Hong
Elliot Hong is the main character of Sharp Zero. He was born on June 5th, is 23 years old, and has an identical twin, Marcus. He is Korean, 5'3", and agnostic. He states to Danny that he has ADHD. Elliot is the lead guitarist of his band, Ace and the Diamond Dogs, even though he is often late to and sometimes completely misses practice. He is unemployed. Appearance Human form Elliot is a 5'3" Korean man. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a variety of clothing. Before he died and then transformed into "Sharp Zero", Elliot had a number of scars. These included: - a scar on his collarbone from breaking it when he fell off a Shell gas station when he was 14 (he was spraypainting out the S) - scar on his abdomen from being stabbed by a crackhead at McDonald's (on a Tuesday) - burn scar on his left forearm from a flaming hot dog - self harm scars on left wrist, from high school Undead form Elliot came into Ouranous as a "devil" with four eyes, and after pledging to Hades became a demon. His undead form has black fur, ears like a cat, a skull face, and four red eyes. He is anointed, and has "tattoos" all over his body that show this. In his undead form, they are white, in human form they are black. His undead form also has a tail and sharp teeth. When he changed into undead form in Danny's bedroom, when he changed back to human form again he had the anointment tattoos and became notably more muscular. He also lost all his scars, which seemed to upset him. Elliot has been shown to have at least one variation on his "normal" undead form. With effort, he was able to become more musclar, and he also went from having his normal hairstyle to having a mane of hair. Personality Elliot is almost dangerously kind. He has been known to put himself into potentially dangerous situations to help or please others. He is perpetually late, and is seen as the baby of his friend group despite being the oldest. Abilities After pledging to a god, most beings then can start to learn magic. Elliot hasn't been taught anything, but so far he is able to change between forms and to see undead beings in Gaia when they wish to remain unseen. Starting powers of Hades pledges are transmorgification, sight of omens, necromancy, and enhanced physical attributes, so theoretically Elliot has all these abilities already but hasn't learned to use them. Biography Background Elliot suffered from depression throughout high school. He mentions a variety of past adventures - he has gotten banned from two iHop locations. Sharp Zero It's only been two days and yet. Relationships *Madina Matar *Danny Becket *Kate Rodriguez *Ace Quotes *"Please don't make me do things." *"I'm Elliot and all I feel is confusion." *"CURSE YOU JERRY SEINFELD!!!" Trivia *Elliot is his middle name. His first name is Minjoon. *Loves roller coasters but hates ferris wheels *Notorious cuddler *Oversleeper, always late *Afraid of needles *Sugar addict Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supers Category:Undead